Mi acompañante diario
by Yiriz
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que él seria el acompañante de Hermione cuando ella mas lo necesitaba...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí ando con mi segunda historia, publicada aquí por supuesto, la primera es un long-fic llamado "La hija de Cupido", y al igual que ese, este mini-fic es un dramione. Sera solo de cuatro capítulos y, aun no lo se, tal vez un epilogo, en fin, no sigo con mi rollo y les dejo el primer capitulo.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola a pesar de estar rodeada de personas que "te quieren"? Y si, me refiero a personas que según te quieren, porque no lo demuestran. Tal vez a ti nunca te haya pasado, pero si a _ella_, si a Hermione Granger, y no solo una vez, sino cada segundo de su vida desde que sus "amigos" se la viven pegados a sus novias todo el día y frente a todo el mundo.

No es que a ella le moleste que los demás digan que sobra estando cerca de dichas parejitas, sino que le molesta estar en si con ellos, pues es como si estuviera sola; así que la biblioteca es el lugar perfecto para pasar el tiempo, ahí los libros la acompañan, aunque de todas formas se siente igual de sola, o al menos hasta que su _acompañante diario _llega a sentarse frente a ella, justo como ahora.

La castaña levanta la vista del libro que tiene entre las manos, lo mira, él igual tiene un libro y la vista clavada en él, el flequillo de su cabello cae sobre su frente cubriendo parte de sus grisáceos ojos, pero él no lo aparta. Ella sonríe de forma furtiva al recordar como fue que inició aquella _relación_, por llamarla de alguna forma.

_**FLASH BACK **__  
Estaba en la biblioteca, sentada en la mesa mas apartada del lugar, esperando a no ser vista ni molestada por nadie, pero sus deseos se fueron al demonio cuando aquel chico pálido, rubio y de ojos grises entró al lugar, o al menos ella creyó eso. Él simplemente observó por toda la biblioteca, buscando algo o a alguien, se dirigió hacia la salida y cuando estaba a punto de irse la miró de reojo, pero no fue a molestarla, ni a insultarla, solo… se fue.  
Tiempo después regresó, la castaña seguía ahí, pero esta vez él fue directo hacia ella._

— ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Dónde están tus "grandiosos" amigos? Oh si, con sus empalagosas novias, y a ti te dejan olvidada hasta que necesiten de tu ayuda para sus deberes, ¿no? — dijo el rubio sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

— No — contestó la castaña levantando la mirada de su libro. — Yo estoy aquí porque me gusta estar aquí, no porque ellos me dejen olvidada — mintió, pues era cierto lo que él decía, ellos la tenían olvidada.

— Por supuesto — dijo con sarcasmo. — Eres la rata de biblioteca, lo había olvidado — se burló. — Pero ¿sabes? No te creo — se inclinó sobre la mesa — es obvio que ya no les importas.

— ¡Claro que les importo! — dijo ella elevando la voz.

— Silencio, que no sabes que esto es una biblioteca — regañó el rubio recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — preguntó la castaña, era inexplicable como él la sacaba de quicio tan rápido.

— Nada, es solo que estoy aburrido y me entretiene fastidiarte — respondió poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

— Pues hace un rato no te veías aburrido, yo diría que estabas preocupado, ¿Por qué, eh? — preguntó la castaña cerrando el libro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

— No te importa — contestó tajante y con tono amenazador. — Pero tú me estabas diciendo que pasó con "el trío dorado" — dijo recuperando su postura.

— No te importa — imitó la chica, el rubio alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Vamos, Granger, sabes que quieres desahogarte con alguien y ¿con quien mejor que conmigo?

— ¿Con quien mejor que contigo? Con cualquier otro — respondió cruzándose de brazos. — Pero dime ¿desde cuando te importa lo que me pase?

— No, no, no, no, a mi me importa un bledo lo que te pase, no malinterpretes mis palabras — aclaró el ojigris.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué quieres saber que es lo que esta pasando?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Curiosidad — respondió.

— Si, claro — dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

— ¿No me crees? — preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

— No — respondió. — Me voy — anunció, se levantó, tomó el libro y se dirigió a una estantería para dejarlo en su lugar, cuando regresó a la mesa Malfoy ya no estaba y solo había un pedazo de pergamino que decía…

"_Ya me contaras,_

_de eso estoy seguro._

_D.M."_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Llegó el momento piensa Hermione

Desde aquel día, hace casi tres meses, el rubio ha ido diario a la biblioteca y se ha sentado frente a ella haciéndole compañía; pero nunca dice nada, ni un insulto, ni una frase, ni una palabra, solo se la pasa en silencio, leyendo, hasta que ella se levanta a dejar su libro al estante y al regresar a la mesa él se ha ido y solo deja un pedazo de pergamino que dice lo mismo que en el primero.

— Malfoy — lo llama, él levanta la vista del libro, mas no dice nada. — ¿Tan seguro estas de que te contare? — pregunta.

Él solo se encoge de hombros. Hermione cierra el libro y lo deja en la mesa, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y se cruza de brazos.

— Bien, pues es tu día de suerte… voy a contarte que es lo que pasa con "el trío dorado" — anuncia la chica, no sabe si es lo correcto, no sabe si es una trampa para darle información a Voldemort sobre Harry, no sabe si en verdad es solo curiosidad, solo sabe que él tenia razón en lo que le dijo aquel día… necesita desahogarse con alguien. El rubio cierra su libro, lo pone sobre la mesa y se recarga en el respaldo dispuesto a escuchar. La castaña suelta un suspiro.

— Es cierto, todo lo que dijiste es cierto, Harry y Ron se la pasan con Ginny y Lavander todo el maldito día, me dejan olvidada y solo me buscan cuando necesitan ayuda en alguno de sus deberes. ¡Y estoy harta de eso! Ya no lo soporto, es… molesto. Pero dime ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada. No puedo simplemente dejarlos a un lado y no ayudarlos, soy su amiga y tengo que apoyarlos en lo que pueda; porque cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a Voldemort tenemos que estar juntos, tengo que estar con Harry, demostrarle que tiene mi apoyo. Así que no puedo dejarlos, no ahora, no después de tanto — termina dando otro suspiro.

Malfoy clava su mirada en ella. Hermione siente como los vellos de sus nuca de erizan por como la mira.

— Solo te diré una cosa, los tres… son unos idiotas — habla el rubio por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — dice incrédula y ofendida.

— Que son unos idiotas — repite.

— No te conté lo que pasa para que me insultaras, ni a mi, ni a… — dice la castaña antes de ser interrumpida.

— ¡Hey! Tú ya hablaste, ahora es mi turno y no se te ocurra interrumpirme, ¿de acuerdo? — amenaza el rubio, ella solo suelta un bufido. — Bien. Te diré el porque los tres son unos idiotas. Primero esta la Comadreja, bueno, con él es fácil saberlo, es un idiota por tener de novia a esa empalagosa e insoportable chica — explica.

— Si… Lavander es irritante — concuerda la castaña, pero Malfoy le dedica una mirada de advertencia. Ella suelta otro bufido, pues sabe que no debe interrumpirlo.

— Después esta Potter, la verdad es que la hermana de Weasley no esta tan mal, pero me parece que es muy… fácil.

— ¡Oye! Ginny es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que hables mal de…

— ¡Silencio! No debes interrumpirme — recuerda el rubio.

— ¡¿Y como quieres que no te interrumpa si insultas a mis amigos? — se altera Hermione.

— ¡Cállate, Granger! A menos que quieras que te saquen de aquí — la castaña guarda silencio resignada, no quiere que la veten de la biblioteca. — Así esta mejor. ¿En que estaba? Oh, si, ya recordé. Potter es un idiota, no tanto por andar con la Weasley, sino por dejarte a ti a un lado y aun así creerse el mejor amigo de todos — Hermione alza las cejas sorprendida, pero él no lo nota.  
— Por ultimo… estas tú y la razón por la que eres una idiota — ella frunce el entrecejo — Y es simple y sencilla… por permitir que ellos hagan eso contigo, que dejes que te usen a su conveniencia y aun así sigas junto a esos dos. Talvez tengas razón, debes estar junto a Potter cuando sea el momento de enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, pero no debes estar con ellos ahora, que aprendan a ser sus cosas solos, ya no los ayudes mas, Granger; si, eres una rata de biblioteca, una come-libros, una sangre-sucia, — la castaña esta por objetar pero Malfoy levanta su dedo impidiéndolo — déjame terminar, — dice para callarla — si, eres todo eso, pero ellos, que son tus "amigos", no deben tratarte como tal — hace comillas con los dedos al decir amigos. — Y no digas que no lo hacen, porque eso parece — termina el chico.

Hermione siente como sus ojos se humedecen un poco, pues en el fondo sabe que tiene algo de razón. Ella se levanta, toma su libro y se dirige con paso lento hacia la estantería correcta. Al regresar, al igual que siempre, el rubio se ha ido y solo hay un pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa, pero esta vez tiene escrito algo diferente.

_"Sabía que tarde o temprano me contarías  
y sabes que tengo razón. Siento haber sido yo  
el que tuvo que hacerte aceptar lo que pasa, pero  
no puedes seguir sufriendo por dos idiotas como ellos,  
yo soy el único que puede fastidiarte, ¿de acuerdo?  
D.M."_

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro. ¿Malfoy sentía haberla hecho aceptar lo que pasaba? ¿Desde cuando el frio de Draco Malfoy sentía algo? Y aquello de "yo soy el único que puede fastidiarte, ¿de acuerdo?" no le sonó como una amenaza, sino como… algo más… como que no puede permitir que alguien le haga daño. Guarda el pergamino en la bolsa de su pantalón y después sale de la biblioteca. No sabe si después de ese día él regresara, pero al menos ya sabe que hizo bien en contarle lo que le pasa, pues como dijo, había hecho que al fin aceptara que sus "amigos" no eran tan buenos como ella creía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que sin mas se los dejo. Gracias por los review y por agregar mi historia a alertas y eso :)**

* * *

No había ido desde hace mas una semana, no lo había visto desde aquel día, desde que _aquello_ ocurrió. Ella sabia que algo le preocupaba, le atormentaba, lo notaba en su mirada. Pocos días antes de lo sucedido él se mostraba impaciente, aunque fingía leer, ella sabia que no lo hacia, su mente debía estar en algo mas. Pero nunca se imaginó que ese "algo más" se refería a encontrar la manera de asesinar al director de Hogwarts, a Albus Dumbledore. Harry le había contado, después de casi un año sin contarle nada, lo que sucedió en la Torre de Astronomía, como fue que Snape mató a Dumbledore, en lugar de Malfoy. Desde aquel día, él, su _acompañante diario_, había dejado de acudir a sus _citas_y la verdad es que ella lo lamentaba.

Cierra el libro de golpe, lo deja en la mesa, pone los codos sobre él y se cubre la cara con las manos; no puede concentrarse en la lectura, solo puede pensar en él. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Qué le habrá hecho Voldemort por no ser capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore? ¿Lo volverá a ver? Seguramente la próxima vez que lo vea sea en medio de una batalla, con las varitas en alto y ambos dispuestos a lanzar una maldición en cualquier momento, aunque… ¿de verdad ella estaría dispuesta a acabar con él? No puede responder a esa pregunta, pues una sombra llama su atención. Levanta la vista, no ve a nadie, se levanta de la silla y camina hacia los últimos estantes del lugar. Debido a que ya es algo tarde aquella parte esta oscura, solo unos pocos rayos de la luz de Luna entran por una pequeña ventana, pero aun así los ve… aquellos grises ojos que la han acompañado todo este año, están ahí y ella no sabe que hacer, no sabe que decir. Pasan unos cuantos segundos, que para ambos fueron horas.

Hermione se lanza hacia el rubio y lo abraza con fuerza. Él se sorprende por aquel gesto, siente su cálido aliento en su cuello y después algo frio que resbala por él, imagina que es una lágrima; así que corresponde al abrazo.

— Draco… — susurra ella.

— Shh… no digas nada — la calla, entonces ella lo abraza con mas fuerza.

Pasan algunos segundos hasta que se separan. Se miran.

— ¿Qué te paso, Draco? — dice ella, al notar una larga cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, y sus ojos se humedecen de nuevo.

— ¡Detente! — pide el rubio. — ¡No llores!

— Pero…

— ¡Pero nada, Granger! Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora debes de sacar tu vanidoso lado Gryffindor y no dejarte vencer. No te separes del cara-rajada, ni de la comadreja, con ellos estarás segura — dice con tono intranquilo.

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? — pregunta ella tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

— No te importa — responde, pero esta vez su voz no suena sombría ni amenazadora.

La castaña no resiste más y deja a las lágrimas escapar de sus marrones ojos.

— ¡Por favor, Granger! ¡No llores! — pide de nuevo. — ¿Por qué lo haces? — pregunta algo impaciente

— ¡¿Por qué lo hago? — repite ella alzando la voz. — ¡Por todo! ¡Por Harry, por Ron, por mis padres, por la muerte de Dumbledore, por la guerra que se avecina y en la que se que morirán muchas personas! — explica exaltándose y después de unos segundos agrega: — Por ti.

— ¡No! Tú no puedes llorar por cosas que no valen la pena — dice el rubio.

— Y ¿según tú, que cosas, de las que acabo de decir, no valen la pena?

— De hecho es solo una… yo — responde él.

— ¿Tú? — inquiere incrédula. — ¡Por favor! ¡Llevas haciéndome compañía todo el año! ¡Estabas conmigo mientras mis amigos se olvidaban de mí! ¡Mientras me sentía sola! — dice como reprochándolo. — ¡Así que si vale la pena llorar por ti! — otra traviesa lágrima brota de su ojo derecho.

El rubio se acerca a ella.

— No — dice en voz baja. Pone una de sus frías manos sobre la cálida mejilla de la castaña y con su pulgar limpia aquella lágrima. — No lo vale — susurra y comienza a pasear sus dedos por el rostro de ella.

Por sus mejillas, su barbilla, su frente, su nariz. Hermione lo mira directamente a los ojos, quiere cerrarlos y disfrutar de aquella caricia, pero se niega a hacerlo, pues teme que al abrirlos él ya no este ahí. Entonces sus pálidos dedos llegan a sus labios, siente como el rubor sube a sus mejillas, siente el cosquilleo que se forma en su estomago y en sus labios, no puede resistir, cierra los ojos y disfruta de aquello. Siente como sus dedos se apartan de sus labios, de su rostro, pero ella no se atreve a abrir los ojos, no quiere ver que él se ha ido.

Pero entonces siente un aliento cerca de sus labios y después un murmuro apenas audible…

— Cuídate mucho… Hermione — lo siente alejarse, sabe que esta vez si se ha marchado, pero aun así no quiere… no quiere abrirlos.

— ¿Hermione? — la llama una voz conocida, lo que hace que abra los ojos de golpe, para enfrentarse a que él ya no esta, y es posible que no lo vea nunca mas.

— Hermione, tenemos que hablar — anuncia aquella voz. — Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en como es que escaparemos para ir en busca de los Horrocruxes — explica. — Hermione, ¿estas bien? — pregunta el chico al no recibir respuesta alguna.

— Si, Harry, estoy bien — responde girándose hacia su amigo.

Él le pidió que sacara su lado Gryffindor, pues así lo haría. Seria fuerte, seria valiente, no se dejaría vencer, estaría con Harry y Ron hasta el final. Vencerán a Voldemort, tienen que hacerlo, se lo deben a todos aquellos que creen en Harry Potter. Ella se lo debe a _él_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, ya tengo el siguiente pero tengo que transcribirlo a la compu para publicarlo, el domingo lo subo (o eso espero :P). Como verán, en este capi tomé de base un capitulo del libro de HP y Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Espero les guste. Gracias a Ilwen Malfoy, crazzy76 y tormenta oscura**** por sus reviews y también a aquellos que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y alertas. Besos :D**

* * *

— ¡No! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Déjenlo! — chilla la castaña cuando le dan un puñetazo a Ron.

Los Carroñeros los han atrapado. Llevan varios meses en busca de los Horrocruxes y ahora los han atrapado.  
Hermione ve como golpean a Harry y después a Ron por mentir sobre su nombre.  
Aquel llamado Greyback se acerca a la castaña, ella siente como su cuerpo de estremece. Le pregunta su nombre.

— Penélope Clearwater — es el primer nombre que viene a su mente. Le pregunta su estatus de sangre.

— Sangre mestiza — responde Hermione.

Ron responde a los cuestionamientos de los Carroñeros. Aquel pelirrojo que los había abandonado y después regresado, y que durante las últimas semanas estuvo a cargo de la situación. Aquel pelirrojo del que nuestra querida castaña parecía estar enamorándose desde hace mucho tiempo, aquel que la hizo sufrir el año anterior al salir con la tonta de Lavander, aquel que la hizo a un lado y a consecuencia de eso había tenido un acompañante en la biblioteca que nunca falta a sus citas; entonces nuestra castaña lo recuerda, siempre lo recuerda… y siempre se pregunta como estará él…

— Hermione Granger —escucha que alguien dice, Hermione regresa a la realidad, ya están atados con los otros dos prisioneros, Dean y Griphook —, la sangre sucia que según todos los indicios viaja con Harry Potter.

Greyback se acercó a ella.

— ¿Sabes que, muchachita? La chica de esta fotografía se parece mucho a ti.

— ¡No soy yo! ¡No lo soy! —dice aterrada, los han descubierto.

La castaña esta temblando, un carroñero se acerca con unas gafas y se las pone a Harry.

— ¡Es él! —brama Greyback —. ¡Hemos atrapado a Potter!

Empiezan a planear que harán con él.

— No, yo no tengo… Dicen que utiliza la casa de los Malfoy como cuartel general. Lo llevaremos ahí —dice Greyback—  
Hermione se pone aun mas agitada, no puede ir a aquella casa; a pesar de que el recuerdo de su enemigo haciéndole compañía es algo que no quiere olvidar, sabe que debe hacerlo; a pesar de que siempre esta preocupada porque el rubio este bien, sabe que no debe estarlo; sabe que lo mas probable es que se encuentre con él en esa casa y no quiere que eso pase.

Desaparecen y llegan a un sendero rural. Hay una verja que toma la forma de un rostro y con voz resonante dice:

— ¡Manifiesta tus intenciones!

— ¡Tenemos a Potter! —grita Greyback.

La verja se abre y entran. Narcisa Malfoy los recibe y después los dirige al salón.

— Mi hijo Draco está pasando las vacaciones de Pascua en casa. Él nos confirmara si es Harry Potter.

Hermione siente que le falta el aire, él está ahí; eso significa que está bien, la chica recupera el aire; pero se da cuenta de que los reconocerá, ¿será capaz de aceptar que son ellos? Eso la hace sentir mal de nuevo.

— Ven aquí, Draco —escucha que dice Narcisa.

El chico se acerca a Harry.

— No se… No estoy seguro —responde Draco. Hermione lo mira de reojo, se ve más pálido que siempre, su rostro está rígido, la chica nota cierto temor en él.

— ¡Ven aquí, Draco, y mira bien! ¿Que opinas? —pregunta Lucius emocionado.

— No lo se —insiste el rubio, y se va hacia la chimenea.

_** Draco, ¿qué te han hecho? **_ piensa la castaña con tristeza. _** ¿Dónde quedó aquel chico altivo y arrogante que me hizo compañía mientras mas la necesitaba? Aquel que me dijo que era una tonta por ser amiga de Harry y Ron. Aquel que, aun después de casi asesinar a Dumbledore, regresó a Hogwarts solo para pedirme que me cuidara y que no me separara de mis amigos ** _

Aquel chico por el cual ella, aunque no lo aceptara del todo, seria capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort. Aquel en el cual, cada vez que sentía que no podía mas, pensaba y recordaba lo que se había prometido…, acabar con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado solo porque _se lo debía_.

La castaña vuelve a la realidad al sentir que los hacen darse la vuelta, la luz cae sobre su cara. Escucha que Narcisa dice algo pero no le pone atención, ella dirige su vista al chico rubio que está a su lado. Sus miradas se encuentran. Hermione siente su piel estremecerse y sus ojos humedecerse, pero se obliga a no derramar ninguna lagrima. Él sabe que es ella, ¿por qué no los delata de una vez?

— Pues… —dice Draco; es ella, lo sabe, ha pasado molestándola durante más de cinco años, ha sido su acompañante en la biblioteca durante un año…; es justo por eso que no la delata, no es capaz. Ella, por alguna razón, confió en él, se preocupó por él, lloró por él —no sé. Si, podría ser —responde al fin, sonando lo menos convencido posible, no quiere que le hagan daño.

— No se —repite cuando le preguntan sobre el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy? —Hermione comienza a temblar aun mas, es Bellatrix Lestrange y la mira fijamente.

— ¡Pero si es la sangre sucia! ¡Esa Granger! —Draco se paraliza, su loca tía conoce a Hermione.

Algo más pasa. Bellatrix se pone aun mas loca al ver que uno de los carroñeros tiene la espada de Gryffindor y comienza a lanzar maldiciones. Greyback le dice que la encontraron en la tienda de los chicos. Mandan a los prisioneros a la bodega.

— Un momento —salta Bellatrix —. A todos excepto… excepto a la sangre sucia.

— ¡No! —grita Draco; pero nadie, a excepción de Hermione que no ha dejado de verlo, se da cuenta pues Ron hace lo mismo, pero mas fuerte, lo cual hace que su gritó de confunda.

— ¡Ella no! ¡Llévenme a mí! —grita el pelirrojo.

Draco nota lo que pasa, Weasley esta enamorado de Hermione y esa idea le molesta.  
Bellatrix corta las cuerdas que atan a Hermione y la arrastra por el cabello hasta el centro del salón.

— Ahora, dime, ¿de donde sacaron esta espada? —grita la mortifaga caminando alrededor de la castaña —. ¡Contesta! —grita parándose frente a ella y cortándole la mejilla derecha con el puñal. Hermione no responde y tiene la mirada clavada al suelo.

— Mírame… —ordena Bellatrix atrás de ella y la jala del cabello, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Hermione grita —. ¿De donde la sacaron? —grita y le hace un profundo corte desde el pecho hasta el hombro, la castaña suelta un largo y desgarrador grito.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —se escucha gritar a Ron. Bellatrix lanza a la chica al suelo.

— Parece que tu novio quiere tomar tu lugar, te aseguro que lo hará cuando termine contigo —dice la mortifaga y se hinca junto a la chica, la toma por los hombros obligándola a acostarse en el frio piso de mármol —. ¿De donde sacaron la espada? —grita y le clava el puñal en el hombro derecho. Hermione solo grita —. ¡Te lo preguntare una vez más! ¿De donde sacaron esta espada? ¿De donde? —le clava aun mas el puñal.

— La encontramos… la encontramos… ¡Oh, por favor! —responde Hermione.

— ¡Mientes, asquerosa sangre sucia, y yo lo sé! ¡Han entrado a mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Confiesa! —grita Bellatrix fuera de si, haciéndole otro profundo corte en el pecho. La castaña no para de gritar.

— ¿Qué mas se llevaron de allí? ¿Qué más tienen? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!

— ¡Basta! —grita Draco para sorpresa de todos, Hermione lo mira con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? —pregunta Narcisa con voz temblorosa.

— Si, Draco, ¿que pasa? No me digas que ahora defiendes a los asqueroso sangre sucias —dice Bellatrix levantándose y caminando hacia él.

— No, es… es solo que… la conozco, es una Gryffindor, no… no te dirá nada —contesta el rubio viendo a Hermione.

— Oh, sobrino, parece que no me conoces; yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y si para eso debo matar a una asquerosa sangre sucia como esta, ¡no me importa! —grita Bellatrix —. Pero para que hablar, mejor hay que actuar. ¿Qué más se llevaron? ¿Qué mas? —Pregunta acercándose de nuevo a la castaña —. ¡Contéstame! ¡Crucio! —grita, Hermione lo hace aun mas fuerte retorciéndose en el suelo. Draco no soporta ver eso, tiene que hacer algo para detenerlo; camina hacia ellas, nadie lo nota pues todos están absortos en la tortura que esta llevando a cabo la mortifaga, saca su varita…

— Imperio —murmura, nadie lo escucha, los gritos de Hermione lo impiden.

— ¿Cómo entraron en mi cámara? —pregunta Bellatrix hincándose de nuevo junto a la castaña y con la punta del comienza a cortar su brazo, escribiendo las palabras "sangre sucia" en él —. ¿Los ayudó ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?

— ¡Lo conocimos esta noche! —gimotea Hermione a punto de la inconciencia —. Nunca hemos estado en su cámara. ¡Esta no es la espada verdadera! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia! —dice, pero ella sabe que no fue por su propia voluntad, alguien mas la hizo decir eso.

— ¿Una copia? —repite Bellatrix con voz estridente —. ¡Mentirosa!

— ¡Podemos comprobarlo! —exclama Lucius —. ¡Ve a buscar al duende, Draco; él sabrá decirnos si la espada es autentica o no! —el rubio no quiere irse de ahí, teme que su loca tía mate a Hermione. Ya no le importa que pase con él, si tiene que enfrentarse a Bellatrix para salvarla esta dispuesto a hacerlo —. ¿Qué esperas, Draco? ¡Ve! —ordena Lucius.

— Entiendo que te esté gustando el espectáculo, Draco, pero tienes que ir por el duende; además, ya me asquee de ver tanta sangre tan asquerosamente sucia —dice Bellatrix levantándose y pateando a Hermione haciéndola a un lado.

El rubio controla su impulso de atacar a su tía ahí mismo y obedece. Al cabo de un rato regresa con el duende seminconsciente.

— Muy bien, veras, duende; esta sangre sucia me dijo que esta espada es solo una copia, ¿tú qué dices? —pregunta la bruja acercando la espada a Griphook, el duende la toma y la examina, en eso se escucha algo en el sótano, Lucius manda a Colagusano a checar que ocurre.

— ¿Qué pasa, Colagusano? —pregunta Lucius.

— ¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! —escuchan que responde.

— ¿Y bien? —le dice Bellatrix al duende segundos mas tarde —. ¿Es la espada autentica?

— No. es una falsificación —dice Griphook.

— ¿Esta… seguro? ¿Completamente seguro?

— Si —afirma el duende.

— Bien —dice la bruja y con un golpe de la varita la hace un profundo corte en la cara al duende, quien se derrumba en el suelo gritando de dolor —. Y ahora, llamaremos al Señor Tenebroso —se retira la manga y toca la Marca Tenebrosa —. Y creo que podemos prescindir de la sangre sucia. Puedes llevártela si quieres, Greyback.

— ¡Nooooooo! —Ron irrumpe en el salón —. ¡Expelliarmus! —grita y la varita de Bellatrix salta por los aires, Harry la atrapa.

— ¡Desmaius! —grita el ojiverde y Lucius cae al fuego de la chimenea. Los chorros de luz no se hacen esperar.

— ¡Deténganse o la mato! —grita Bellatrix agarrando a Hermione y amenazando con clavarle el puñal en el cuello —. Suelten las varitas. ¡Suéltenlas, o comprobaremos lo sucia que tiene la sangre esta desgraciada! ¡He dicho que las suelten! —chilla ella y clava la punta del puñal en el cuello de Hermione, del que salen unas gotas de sangre.

— ¡Esta bien, de acuerdo! —grita Harry y deja caer la varita, Ron hace lo mismo.

— ¡Recógelas, Draco! ¡El Señor Tenebroso está a punto de llegar, Harry Potter! ¡Se acerca tu hora! —dice Bellatrix.  
Draco se acerca a ellos, se agacha a levantar las varitas; mientras se levanta mira a Harry y le guiña un ojo, el azabache frunce el entrecejo sin comprender. El rubio camina hasta donde estaba, al llegar mira hacia arriba y piensa en un hechizo, por suerte sabe sobre magia no verbal.

—… que te quedes con la chica, Greyback, después de lo que has hecho esta noche —habla Bellatrix, cuando se oye un extraño chirrido proveniente del techo.

Todos miran hacia arriba y con un amenazador tintineo la araña de cristal se desprende del techo. Bellatrix suelta a Hermione y se lanza a un lado. El artefacto cae sobre la castaña y el duende. Fragmentos de cristal vuelan por rodos lados, una llega hasta Draco cortándolo desde la cien izquierda hasta la nariz, el chico se tapa esa parte con las manos. Ron corre a rescatar a Hermione, Harry salta por encima de una butaca y le quita las varitas a Draco, quien no opone ninguna resistencia.

— ¡Dobby! —grita Narcisa.

Se escucha un fuerte_ ¡crac!_y su varita salta por los aires.

La mirada de Harry se encuentra con la de Draco con una sola pregunta en su mente: ¿Por qué? El rubio parece entender, se quita las manos de su ensangrentada cara y dirige su vista a Hermione; quien esta a punto de desmatarse, pero también lo mira; el ojiverde entiende, sabe por que lo hizo, lo hizo… por ella.

— ¡Dobby es un elfo libre, y Dobby ha venido a salvar a Harry Potter y sus amigos! —grita el elfo.  
Harry lanza una varita a Ron, saca a Griphook de debajo de la lámpara, le da la mano a Dobby y se desaparecen.  
Draco los ve desaparecer y siente un gran alivio; se han ido, ahora están a salvo, ahora _"ella"_esta a salvo.

Llegan a un lugar con aire salado, Hermione siente que ya no puede mas, Ron la sostiene entre sus brazos, es por eso que aun se mantiene de pie.

— ¡Dobby! —escucha gritar a Harry, se suelta de Ron e intenta caminar hasta el ojiverde pero no puede pues al segundo paso cae sobre la arena.

El pelirrojo la carga y la lleva hacia la casa.

— No —murmura —. Dr… Dr… Dra… co — balbucea pensando que pasara con él. Sus grises ojos mirándola, como pidiéndole perdón por lo que pasó, es la ultima imagen en su cabeza antes de desmayarse.

_** No tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa**_ es su ultimo pensamiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Sienten el castillo temblar. Ella se detiene, pero no es por eso.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —la llama el pelirrojo —. Vamos, Hermione, hay que llegar a la cámara —apresura el chico jalándola de la mano.

—Si, si, vamos —reacciona la castaña y siguen caminando.

¿Por qué se detuvo? Porque "lo vio". Primero su cabello claro y su piel pálida, después… sus ojos. Sus inconfundibles ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y eso… la paralizó. Era él, no pudo imaginárselo, era él, sin duda lo era.

Siente que alguien la jala hacia abajo, ella cae, reacciona y ve que su pelirrojo amigo esta tendido en el suelo.

—Ron, Ron, Ron, ¿qué te pasa? —lo llama moviéndolo, pero el chico no reacciona.

El castillo tiembla de nuevo, la barrera ha caído por completo.

— ¡Ron! —grita la castaña.

Luces verdes y rojas se ven por todos lados, pronto llegaran a donde ellos están. La chica saca su varita y apunta hacia todos lados. Se paraliza de nuevo. Unos grises ojos la miran al pie de una escalera y una varita apunta hacia ella.

—Desmaius —escucha y todo se pone negro.

Despierta. Esta en un salón vacío. Sola…, excepto por alguien inconsciente que esta a no mas de cinco metros de ella. Recuerda lo que pasó.

— ¡Ron! —grita acercándose a sus amigo.

—Tranquila, no esta muerto —escucha que alguien dice a sus espaldas.

Siente su piel estremecerse. Se levanta y busca su varita, pero no la encuentra, mira al dueño de aquella voz.

— ¿Buscas esto? —dice el chico mostrándole su varita.

—Dámela —pide clavando su mirada en aquel delgado trozo de madera, no puede mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabe que se paralizara de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo estas? —pregunta el rubio, ella nota ¿preocupación? en su voz.

—Dame mi varita y despierta a Ron, tenemos que hacer algo importante —dice la castaña, aun sin mirarlo.

Él guarda la varita en su túnica. Ella mira al suelo.

— ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué? Anunciar su noviazgo antes de que todos mueran —dice Draco con ¿celos?

— ¿Noviazgo? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

—Que rápido olvidaste todo lo que ese idiota te hizo hace un año, que rápido olvidaste que te hizo a un lado por su empalagosa novia, que rápido olvidaste que te dejó sola —dice el chico acercándose a ella —. No recuerdas que se olvidó de ti, que si no fuera por mí, tu única compañía hubieran sido los viejos libros de la biblioteca —estaban a tan solo un metro de distancia.

—Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras, ¿o si? No recuerdas que fuiste tú el que llegó y se quedó conmigo —dice levantando la mirada y enfrentándose a esos fríos ojos.

Le reclama por algo que no existe y por algo que él decidió hacer, como si ella lo hubiera obligado. Se miran directamente a los ojos, ninguno dice nada, ninguno sabe que decir. Él sabe que lo que ella dice es cierto, él fue el que llegó, el que se acercó; ella nunca le pidió que se quedara, ella nunca…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El rubio la mira sin entender —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué… decidiste… acompañarme?

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta llevaba otras mas, preguntas que se formularon en la cabeza del rubio en un segundo…

¿Por qué decidió acompañarla? ¿Por qué decidió volver a Hogwarts y pedirle que se cuidara? ¿Por qué decidió hacer algo para salvarla de Bellatrix? ¿Por qué no dejó de pensar en ella desde entonces? ¿Por qué, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido en Gringotts, se preocupó aun más? ¿Por qué en cuanto la vio de la mano de Weasley lo atacó? ¿Por qué decidió desmayarla a ella? ¿Por qué la llevó hasta ese salón vacío?

Y las respuestas a todo eso, no tardaron en llegar…

Porque él se sentía igual de solo que ella; porque su misión de matar a Dumbledore lo estresaba demasiado; porque creyó que podría molestarla aquella vez en la biblioteca y sacar algo de su frustración; porque nunca pensó que regresaría y al día siguiente ya estaba ahí, acompañándola; porque con el tiempo, a pesar de no hablar de nada, comenzó a fijarse en lo que ella era en verdad; porque mas haya de ser una rata de biblioteca, una sabelotodo, una comelibros, una… sangre sucia, era una chica valiente, decidida, humilde, cálida, linda; porque no permitiría que nadie la fastidiara, la dañara; porque a pesar de no planearlo ella se volvió la única persona que valía su preocupación, porque ella se preocupó por él, ella lloró por él; porque necesitaba hablar con ella, no sabe de que pero lo necesita… la necesita…

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Responde! —grita la castaña devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—Porque… te necesito —susurra y se acerca a ella, quedando a centímetros de distancia. La castaña siente su corazón latir desembocado.

—No entiendo —dice Hermione en voz baja, sin moverse.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? Que te necesito, que eres la única persona que perece preocuparse por mí y la única por la que yo me preocupo, que sentía que me moría al ver lo que la loca de mi tía te hacia en mi casa —Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse, Draco puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica —, que no dejo de pensar en ti, que me molesto verte tomada de la mano del estúpido de Weasley —puso su otra mano en su otra mejilla y se acercó mas a ella —, que me importas, que siento todo lo que te he hecho desde que nos conocimos —sus rostros, sus labios, estaban a milímetros de encontrarse —. Que… te quiero —murmura y una lágrima escapa de los marrones ojos de la chica.

—Malfoy…, por favor…, no lo hagas —pide Hermione con voz entre cortada.

—Creí que había dejado de ser Malfoy —otra lagrima brota de los ojos de la castaña, ella aparta su mirada de los ojos del rubio.

—Mírame —pide Draco en un susurro, ella obedece y él… termina con el espacio que los separa.

Sus labios se unen con los de ella, son más suaves de lo que imaginó. El beso es lento, como una tierna caricia, Hermione no quiere aceptarlo, pero cuando siente como si una corriente recorriera todo su cuerpo, su lado racional cae ante el beso y se deja llevar por el sentimiento. Sube sus manos al cuello del rubio y una de ellas se escapa hasta su rubio cabello, alborotándolo. Sus labios se abren un poco, ambos disfrutan de cada momento que dura el beso como si fuera el último, pues saben que es cierto. Draco lleva una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica y la pega a su cuerpo, su otra mano se va hacia su nuca y atrae más sus labios. El beso se vuelve mas intenso. Sus labios se abren y la lengua de uno explora la boca del otro. El único sentimiento que uno pudiera percibir al ver aquella escena es… amor.

Sus labios se separan, sus cuerpos no. se miran, lagrimas resbalan por las sonrojadas mejillas de ella. Él sabia que lloraba, pues durante el beso sintió sus saladas lagrimas colarse entre sus labios. La mano que se encontraba en su nuca la lleva hasta sus mejillas y limpia las lagrimas de la chica, con delicadeza, con ternura, con cariño, con… amor.

Se escucha una explosión muy cerca de ellos. Se separan de golpe, por inercia, y ambos miran a la puerta. No pasa nada. Se miran de nuevo el uno al otro.

—Yo… tengo… que… —balbucea Hermione.

El rubio saca la varita de su túnica y se la da, ella la toma.

—Gracias… —dice la castaña.

Draco no dice nada, solo la mira, después camina hacia la puerta y la abre, la castaña lo sigue con la mirada, él se detiene en el marco de la puerta y gira su rostro quedando de perfil, sin mirarla.

—Un finite servirá para despertarlo —dice y seguido de eso se va.

Hermione suelta un sollozo y se tira al suelo de rodillas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ella igual había llegado a necesitarlo, a… quererlo…, pero después de la muerte de Dumbledore, a pesar de saber que él no lo mató, había decidido olvidarlo, que algo hubiera entre ellos era sencillamente imposible, había decidido tratar de retomar su enamoramiento hacia Ron, y lo estaba logrando, o eso creía ella, hasta que lo vio de nuevo en Malfoy Manor…, hasta lo que acababa de pasar.

Otra explosión suena cerca de ella, exaltándola. Entonces recuerda donde esta, recuerda lo que deben hacer. Se levanta y se acerca al pelirrojo.

—Finite Incantatem —dice apuntándolo con su varita y el chico despierta de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron confuso, sobando su cabeza.

—Te atacaron, pero tenemos que movernos, tenemos que ir a la cámara —explica

— ¿Me atacaron? ¿Tú estas bien?

—Si, Ron, estoy bien, pero vamos, hay que apurarnos —apresura la chica, él se levanta y sin decir mas ambos salen rumbo a su destino.

Ella no puede sacar de su cabeza lo que pasó, pues su corazón aun late con fuerza, el cosquilleo de sus labios sigue ahí y un inquietante olor a menta se ha impregnado en su piel...


	5. Epilogo

**Bueno, pues aquí esta la ultima parte de mi primer mini-fic, es un epilogo, ubicado después de cinco años del capi anterior. Espero que les guste y que no deseen lanzarme crucios como en el otro foro en que lo publique XD**

**Caroone****, ****AbytutisCM**** y ****Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi**** gracias por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquell s que agregaron mi pequeña locura a favoritos y alertas. No saben lo feliz que me sentí por terminar algo al fin :D **

**Sin más rollo se los dejo… Y gracias por leer.**

**Besos, Yiriz.**

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

La guerra terminó, no recuerda muy bien todo lo que pasó, pues no pudo sacar de su mente lo que ocurrió con _él_, no pudo olvidar aquel beso, aquella sensación…, aquel latir de su corazón.

Hogwarts fue reconstruido, las clases se retomaron; ella terminó su ultimo año, Harry y Ron no regresaron…, _él_… tampoco.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que estuvo en aquel castillo por última vez y hoy ha decidido volver. Han pasado cinco años desde la caída de Voldemort y hoy, como cada año, Harry, Ron y ella, han sido invitados para dar una plática a los alumnos sobre lo que pasó en aquellos días, lo que no se escribió en los libros. Ella nunca había aceptado ir, pero hoy decidió hacerlo, tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

Así que se encuentra ahí. Camina por los pasillos recordando todo lo que vivió ahí, en Hogwarts, en lo que ella siempre consideró… su hogar.

Llega a unas escaleras…, recuerda _su_ mirada y lo que pasó después, de ahí todo se vuelve confuso..., imágenes de la guerra mezcladas con _sus_ ojos, _su_ cabello, _sus_ manos, _sus_labios…

Recuerda haber ido a la cámara secreta; recuerda haber destruido el Horrocrux; recuerda haber besado a Ron, pues fue cuando aceptó, de nuevo, que _él _y ella nunca podrían estar juntos, y si, tal vez fue algo egoísta el besar a Ron solo por miedo a quedarse sola de nuevo, pues esta vez _él _ya no estaría para acompañarla. Recuerda haberlo visto de nuevo en la sala de Menesteres, recuerda su enfrentamiento, recuerda que Harry lo salvó de morir consumido por el fuego, recuerda que siempre se lo ha agradecido en silencio. También recuerda que Ron lo golpeó, recuerda la pelea entre Harry y Voldemort, recuerda que Harry venció, y al final lo recuerda a _él_junto a sus padres en el Gran Comedor, sin saber que hacer. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

Ahora ella a llegado al Gran Comedor, esta vacío, salvo por las cuatro largas mesas de las casas y un quinta para los profesores. Cierra los ojos y un ultimo recuerdo de aquel día llega a su mente; un recuerdo que, al igual que el beso, sabe que debe olvidar…, pero que ella quiere recordar…

_Lagrimas, abrazos, cansancio, familias, lamentos, alivio, sangre, sonrisas, destrucción, muertos…, tantas cosas son las que se pueden ver después de una guerra, cosas tan contradictorias entre si pero que nunca pueden faltar._

_Ron la tenia entre sus brazos, pero ella estaba en otro lado, no física, pero si mentalmente._

_¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta? Se preguntaba con impaciencia. ¿Esta…? Y antes de que pensara lo peor…** l**__**o vio**. Estaba en un rincón del Gran Comedor junto a sus padres. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que seguía con vida._

_— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron notando su suspiro._

_— ¿Qué? Nada —respondió ella mirando al pelirrojo, a su, al parecer ahora, novio._

_— ¿Segura? —preguntó no muy convencido._

_—Si, si, no pasa nada._

_—Esta bien —dijo Ron dándole un tierno beso en su alborotado cabello._

_Ella miró de nuevo hacia el rincón y lo atrapó mirándola con sus profundos ojos grises. Nunca habían sido tan transparentes como en es momento, nunca había podido saber tan bien lo que quería decirle con solo una mirada._

_**Él **lo sabía, sabia que ella entendía lo que quería expresarle, pero aun así decidió decirlo. También sabia que no podía simplemente pararse en el centro del salón y gritárselo, pero tampoco podía acercarse a ella y decírselo frente a su… frente a Weasley; entonces se limitó a mirarla directamente a los ojos y sin emitir sonido comenzó a mover sus labios formando las palabras…_

_**—Porque… te… amo…**_

Ese recuerdo, justamente ese es el que debe olvidar y ahora lo esta recordando de nuevo. Abre los ojos, sus dedos están sobre sus labios, baja la mano lentamente y suspira. Mira hacia el rincón en que lo vio por ultima vez y en un susurro dice…

—Y yo a ti…

Cierra los ojos de nuevo, baja la cabeza y siente como una delgada lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

—Tardaste un poco en aceptarlo, ¿no crees? —escucha que dicen a sus espaldas, y al igual que aquel día, siente como su piel se estremece. Abre los ojos, levanta la cabeza y gira hacia su acompañante. Su corazón late con fuerza.

—Draco —murmura sin creerlo.

Él camina hacia ella. Pone una mano en su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué siempre que te veo tengo que limpiar tus lagrimas? —susurra el rubio y con su pulgar seca la delgada lagrima de la chica.

—Draco —repite la castaña —. Yo… tengo que decirte que… yo también… yo… yo… te…

— ¡Hermione! —escuchan a alguien gritar. Se separan de golpe, por inercia, igual que aquella vez. Después dos hombres aparecen en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Hermione, aquí estas —dice el pelirrojo caminando hacia ellos —. Malfoy —dice con dureza, viéndolo de arriba abajo.

—Weasley —responde el rubio con crudeza.

—Malfoy —saluda Harry con un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza, acercándose a ellos.

— Potter —dice Draco inclinándose ligeramente.

— ¿Qué esta… pasando? —pregunta Hermione sin entender.

— McGonagall decidió invitar a Malfoy para que él también le hable a los alumnos sobre la guerra —explica Harry.

—Lo cual no entiendo, ¿para que quieren saber lo que vivió un mortifago? Seguramente les dirá lo feliz que estuvo y cuanto disfrutó la muerte de muggles y sangre sucias —dice Ron con molestia, Draco aprieta los puños, mas no dice nada.

—Basta, Ron —pide la castaña.

— ¿Por qué? Es la verdad.

—No, Ron, no lo es, tú no sabes lo que él vivió durante la guerra —dice Hermione. Ahora recuerda por qué no soportó ser su novia por más de un año.

— ¿Y tú si? —pregunta el chico, pero antes de que ella responda alguien mas llega al salón.

— ¡Aquí están! Señorita Granger, señores Potter, Weasley y Malfoy, es hora —avisa la profesora McGonagall desde la puerta —. Síganme, por favor.

Harry camina hacia la profesora, Ron mira a Draco con odio y sigue a su amigo, el rubio mira a Hermione a los ojos y después camina hacia la puerta. Ella lo ve salir, quedando sola de nuevo.

— _**Yo… te amo**_ —murmura, y camina hacia la salida para alcanzarlos; _para alcanzarlo_, aunque eso… de nada le servirá.

¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola a pesar de estar rodeada de personas que te quieren? Tal vez a ti nunca te haya pasado, pero si a ella, si a Hermione Granger, y no solo una vez, sino cada segundo de su vida desde que _él_ le confesó lo que sentía, cada segundo de su vida de este momento… en adelante…


End file.
